


Dream of Dragon Tamers

by Abilane_of_Yon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, One Night Stand, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abilane_of_Yon/pseuds/Abilane_of_Yon
Summary: Regulus Black was quite happy with his life in his cottage away from the world.  That is until he accidentally ends up trapped by a mysterious stranger.





	Dream of Dragon Tamers

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I never thought I’d write a Regulus Black fic, and yet here we are. I blame the lovely members of my Slytherin chat. They just keep giving me such wonderful ideas.

Regulus Black was not amused. He wasn’t normally one for going farther than the little garden behind his cabin, but today he was feeling adventurous. He had decided a romp in the woods was exactly what he needed, and the crisp autumn air had been good for him. His cough was starting to actually sound better, and his lungs didn’t quite feel like they were drowning on dry land the way they normally did. The lake had done a number on him, and unfortunately his lungs had never quite recovered. He had given up his place in the wizarding world, never expecting to survive. He was content in his little cottage in the Romanian woods, with his little garden, his horse, and his once weekly rides into the little village down the way. Today though, he had decided it was a good day for a walk, and unfortunately for him somebody else had decided it was a good day to lay a trap for something or other. So here he was, in a net hanging in a tree. Surely the hunter would come by sooner or later expecting a rabbit or other tasty morsel and let Regulus down. “Then, then I’m going to hex whoever decided this was a good spot for a trap into oblivion.”

Regulus, as all semi-hermits are wont to do sometimes, had begun talking to himself several years back. It was helpful in the long run. He had picked up writing as a way to pass the time, and had become quite good at it. He wouldn’t ever be rich, but he made enough to keep himself and his horse fed, clothed, and housed. He wrote mostly mysteries with a side of magic in them. Nothing too close to home, but enough that is was familiar to him. This, he wondered out loud, would be the perfect ending for the novel he was working on now. The hero getting accidentally trapped, but still coming through in the end. It was beginning to get dark though. Maybe he would be stuck until tomorrow after all. 

That is when he heard the crunch. He turned towards it as well as he could, hoping to make out whoever it was coming his way. He could see a bit of lamplight, but that was all. The voice of whoever was walking towards him though, he could have heard from a mile off. “This’ll teach you to wander off Gurgi! I tried to get out here as soon as the alarms went off back at camp, but they kept me until a replacement could come out. You were a very naughty little dragon! Your mum has just been worried sick over you...”and that is when Regulus could tell the cloaked figure got a good look at him. He glared at the stranger, wondering how on earth he thought this would work to trap a dragon. 

“As you can see I’m not this Gurgi you’re looking for. If you would kindly get me down from here, I may not report you to your supervisor in the morning.” That got the cloaked figure in motion. He quickly lowered the net to the ground and released Regulus from its holdings. Like a shot Regulus was up, ready to curse the figure until his blasted lungs decided today was just not his day. Quickly he pulled a handkerchief from his sleeve, coughing form into it like he had been a smoker all his life. Magically enchanted water, apparently not good for the lungs. Looking back towards the figure Regulus glared as soon as his lungs allowed. “I do believe it is only polite to show yourself to someone you trapped for the better part of a day, don’t you?”

Quickly the figure whipped back the hood of his cloak to reveal freckles and red hair. Something seemed vaguely familiar about him, although he had met him once long ago. Although, he didn’t seem nearly old enough for that. Regulus was all of thirty years old, and this young man looked like he had just gotten out of Hogwarts the year before. He couldn’t have known him before he died. “I really am very sorry. We’ve got this dragon, Gurgi, who just won’t stay on the reservation. He’s still a tiny thing, not very good with directions, and he went and wandered off again. I swear, that’s a dragon catching net, not a wizard catching net. Oh, please tell me you’re a wizard. My boss will have my guys for garters if I have to obliviate a muggle.”

Regulus stared at the man as if he had grown a second head. This was not what he had been expecting of his rescue. He figured a townsperson would come along, shout some Romanian at him, and let him go home. He wasn’t expecting a wizard in this part of the country. He knew there was a dragon reserve several towns over, but they never came this way. He thought he was safe. “I am a wizard. Or at least I was. No need to obliviate me.” A sigh of relief came from the man, smiling all the time. He did have a rather infectious smile. “Now, if you will excuse me, I do need to be getting home. Prometheus will be wanting his night feed and to be let into his stall. If you’ll excuse me,”and with that Regulus turned away, intent on finding his way home alone. He began to walk in the direction he vaguely knew as homewards, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around he glared once again at the man.

“Now come on, I’ll at least make sure you get home okay. I’ll even help you feed whoever Prometheus is, since I kept you out this long. I don’t bite, promise.” Regulus couldn’t help but blush just the tiniest bit at that implication. It had been a rather long time since he had brought someone home. Since before his supposed death in fact. Even before that it just wasn’t done in his house. It might have been okay in the wizarding world at large, but in the Black household if he was bringing someone home it was going to be a pure blood witch. His trysts were kept to back alleys and seedy motels with muggles so word wouldn’t get back to his parents. After he had produced and heir to the Black fortune, he could have his dalliances, but before that he had to keep his eye on the prize. 

He steeled himself for the walk home. That was all it was. As soon as he was home and his horse was fed he would send the man home and he would go off to bed. Or to wank, depending on his mood once everything else was sorted. Still, he couldn’t help but want the man walking beside him. It had been over ten years since he had taken anyone to bed. He was almost blushing like a giddy schoolgirl on her first date. No, he couldn’t have that. Not ever. This was his penance, a life alone with as little magic as possible. Anything more than that would simply be too much. 

It didn’t take long for them to get back to the little cottage, fire still burning merrily by the look of the smoke from the cottage. Pointing the man towards the stall he went to round up Prometheus when he heard a shout. “Gurgi! There you are! All nestled in a lovely little stall for yourself! You just be just worn out from all the flying you did today.” Oh great. Now he had a dragon on property. Someone up above must have found this funny. It wasn’t enough to let him pay his penance, no, Regulus Black just had to play host to a fire breathing monstrosity, young as it may be. 

Running out from the stall was the man once again. Carrying a cage he proudly presented his prize to Regulus. “This is who I was trying to capture out there! Little tyke, all tuckered out from his journey. Would it be all right if we stayed here for the night? It’ll take ages for us to get back to the reserve, and honestly I’m not sure of where to go from here in the dark. We’ll leave as soon as it’s light tomorrow!” 

The gods had to be playing some kind of cosmic joke on him. There was no other explanation for what was going on. Yes, a cosmic joke. He’d wake up tomorrow and this would all be a dream. There was no harm in saying yes if this was just a dream after all. He could still have that at least. “Well, alright. You can have the couch for tonight. That little monstrosity stays in the garden though. I can’t have him escaping his cage and ruining my home.” The man, just nodded and waved his hand as he walked towards the cottage. Quickly Regulus finished up with Prometheus, focusing on hurrying up so he didn’t have any more jokes played on him in this dream world.

Walking into his cottage he was surprised to see the man in the kitchen, pouring tea into two cups. Eyes wide he was amazed at the cheek of this man. Nobody just went into another person’s kitchen to make tea when they hadn’t even been introduced yet. “I hope you’re okay with tea. After tonight I figured you’d need some. My mother always says tea makes everything better.” Slowly Regulus sank down onto his couch. An apparition making tea. This was just getting to be too much for him. He startled as a cup was pushed into his hands and he took a sip reflexively. Well sugared, just how he liked it after a long day. This certainly counted as a long day. 

A cup of tea later and Regulus was actually laughing at the red head sitting beside him. He had to admit, for an apparition he was entertaining, and still rather cute. Smiling at the man he moved to place his cup in the kitchen, but was waved away and the man swiftly got up and moved both of their cups into the kitchen. Handsome and helpful. That was quite a formidable combination. 

“You think I’m handsome?” Once again Regulus startled. Had he really said that aloud? “Because I have to admit, you’d be the type of guy I’d bring home for a night. Dark and mysterious, just my type.” When had the man moved closer to him? He slowly looked up the man’s torso, gulping as he saw the look in his eyes. Almost predatory. Then that grin came back and the man pulled Regulus up to him. “I’m going to kiss you now. You can either slap me or return it, but I am hoping it’ll be the latter.” 

Then the man was on him. Gentle, but with a fire behind it, and if he was waiting for Regulus to catch up. Slowly Regulus began to kiss back, pushing against him as he did so. All bets were off once the man was sure Regulus was into this moment. It was a war of tongue and teeth and tongue. When the man moved from his mouth to his neck, Regulus let out a moan. He had forgotten how good it felt to be with another person. It felt like every nerve ending in his skin was on fire. Like her was burning from the inside out. With trembling hands he pushed the man away, only for a moment. Just long enough to pull him towards his bedroom.

Once there it was a whirlwind of movement. Unbuckling buckles, removing shoes, feather light touches and heated kisses. Quickly they were divested of clothing, and Regulus was on all fours on the bed. A quick spell and he was ready for his mysterious partner. There were some things Magic was still good for, and this was one of them. He could feel the man behind him, grabbing his hips as he pushed into Regulus. He couldn’t help the hiss that came out of his mouth as the man entered him, unused to the stretch after all these years. 

Gently the man began to thrust into Regulus, almost teasingly. Soon Regulus was rocking back into the man, thrust for thrust. It was a another battle, this one of moans and sweat. Regulus slowly moved his hand down, grasping himself and moving his hand in time to the man’s thrusts. Moaning he could feel his climax approaching, trying to hold out for his partner. He could hear a garbled moan behind him, could feel his partner release, and it was that moment that Regulus allowed his own. With shaking arms he fell onto his bed, his partner collapsing beside him. 

Another quick spell and the mess was taken care of. Soft snore came from beside him as he curled into his partner, content for the first time in a long while. If this was a dream from the gods he never wanted to wake up. He felt himself drift slowly off, content. 

The next morning he awoke to and empty bed. Slowly he stretched as he got up, putting the night before off as merely a vivid dream of red hair and freckles. Still? He couldn’t help but wonder if he would ever see his dream apparition again. He would be content if he’d visit him a time or two more. It had been the best sex of his life. He moved to the kitchen and filled the kettle for his morning tea when he saw the note on the counter. He grabbed it up, excited to see what it may say.

Mysterious Stranger,

I never caught your name last night and I wish I had. Of course, I never gave mine so it is really no surprise. Honestly, I wish I could have waited for you to wake up, but they needed me back as soon as possible. If you’re ever on the reserve, please keep me in mind. Feel free to write me there. I hope for a repeat of last night. 

Yours,  
Charlie Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> For Slug Club


End file.
